


'Precious' Birthday

by Kajune



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Birthday, Family, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-03-21 03:37:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3675924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kajune/pseuds/Kajune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A break from work at a small beach is all the trio need, but since the day is a special day, Giotto brings a certain someone an object soaked in his affections.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Precious' Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Ricardo's Birthday Story

The cool gentle breeze, a rare natural occurrence for the place, is brushing a certain someone's jet black hair, the tied up end slightly dancing along with it. The comfort and sense of peace it is giving prompts this young man to close his eyes, tilt back a bit against the silver railing, and relax.

Though unaware on how to smile, one could still tell the joy he feels from being there, balancing perfectly with hardly a care in the world. The faint sound of the ocean waves not far in front of him only serve to help his aching body feel at ease.

Blissfulness, the man now feels.

Although he would not usually hang around at such a public place, on such a bright morning, within the eye range of strangers who are all around, and let alone allow anyone to approach him without being at least 90% on alert, due to having full awareness of his reason for being here and who is it that dares to walk up to him so casually, he does not slip away from his peaceful state.

A gentle tap on the back barely shakes him from his solid posture, nor does the cheerful voice force his eyes to open to show acknowledgement; not that the red-haired minds.

"Yo, enjoying the breeze?" The older man basically taunts.

Without a reply that he wasn't even expecting, the smiling red head turns his attention towards the sea, unfazed by how his slippers have slightly filled with itching sand.

"It sure is nice today. Glad we came."

While some see the pair as a rare and strange sight, considering how one is wearing a blue buttoned shirt with sun flowers, dark green shorts and nothing else but a pair of cheap slippers, while the other is dressed in nearly all black, as if come straight from an office or ready for a funeral, neither men seem to care at all about this, simply minding their own businesses as if the entire place was empty; which it clearly is not.

The growing and going attention does not bother their quiet moment as neither say a word and simply let the rare comfort release them from long months of endless, nearly senseless, work. The era they are now in has left them with little to do but obey meaningless requests and duties, mainly for the sake of reputation and money.

Very pathetic, one could say.

Time slowly drifts by as stores behind them continue to sell, people continue to chatter, kids continue to have fun and nature around them continues to live on. Though eventually, does the at-ease Simon, break the silence somehow without wrecking the mood.

"I wonder where Giotto is."

Saying this, the pair of unusually red eyes turn away from the light blue sea and over to the right, over the head of his seemingly dazed companion and towards the fairly busy, but without-a-vehicle street. As if having expected to see the noticeable young man the moment he looked away from the soothing view, his eyes then lock, lock onto a sight within the small crowd where the approaching blond-haired can be seen.

His smile widens to a satisfied grin.

"There he is~!"

Waving his arm up as high as it can go, the red haired exclaims his delight to the motionless raven haired, truly unaware of the slight change in aura from the other, which has grown a little bit more deadly than a second prior to the shout.

Smiling the sweetest of all the world's smiles, Giotto approaches the group, dressed in a faint grey and plain yukata. In one hand, hanging by a thin rope, is a wrapped up box with a yet-to-be-known-content; the other hand is tucked away within the outfit. This object is not spotted until he is only two feet away, but even upon glancing down at it, the happy one makes no move to mention it.

The friends simply smile at each other with absolute delight.

"I'm glad you could make it, took you long enough though."

The red haired remarks, finally bringing his arm down after a slightly long wait. Although sensing the slight dissatisfaction in the other's tone, Giotto continues to show genuine happiness, and feels even more so deep down when the area's sweet breeze touches him.

"Forgive me, Cozart."

Giotto politely says, more out of habit than anything. As nearly-golden locks are blown to the side, the man raises the box up to the side of his face, silencing his friend who then resumes his stare at the sea, apparently ignoring how Giotto begins to lean over the youngest of the trio with the item still in place.

The other doesn't flinch at all at this.

"Ricardo, here is a present for you."

Not because the voice of the blond sounded utterly gentle and loving, but out of respect and slight obligation does Ricardo, after a surprisingly long time - a few witnesses even note - finally opens his green eyes, slowly, before sending a direct look into the orange pair. If one knew who these two were, they would instantly have expected a bloodbath, but between them at the moment, there is no hostility of any kind, and there is no reason for there to be either.

The pair simply stare into each other's rather contrasting eyes and expressions for a little over a minute, before, somehow, that young-looking face softens even more, the large eyes fill with even more love, and the next words get spoken with the most heart-melting voice.

"Happy birthday."

Cozart resists the urge to giggle in delight at the friendliness of the scene no more than an inch from him, as one arm slips from crossing over the chest and reaches up, palms up, to cradle the box. Once within the firm grasp, Giotto lets go of the string, quickly fisting that same hand to hide the mark left behind from having held onto it so tightly, with so much expectation.

Ricardo doesn't care to notice the unusual and unnecessary move, instead, he stares into those eyes a bit more longer before, with a voice void of any sign of emotion let alone gratitude, says his reply.

"Thank you."

Similar with Giotto, such polite words only come out due to obligation more than anything. Neither can truly resist the urge to show good manners to those who aren't pure enemies, and even then, the appearance of a person uncivilized will not ever become their image. The sore hand now back by his side, Giotto simply smiles and remains as close as he is for a little longer as well, before standing up straight; Ricardo following suit.

Cozart continues to pretend to either be invisible or simply clueless, since he is fully aware of how rare this moment truly is. People sitting on the sandy beach or walking by behind them, nearly all have their eyes drawn to the rare-to-see trio, with said men clearly sharing hardly a thing in common. It makes them wonder what they are doing together, and _how_ they are together.

As stated before, they are not bothered by the many opinions and eyes that surround them on this peaceful day.

Then, do the three pairs of different eyes look over towards the sea. Although the gentle breeze has once again died down, leaving many disappointed, the three are still able to find much serene in simply staring, or being this near to the enchanting waves of clean water, clean unlike most areas of the world.

It kind of reminds them of their own era.

As nostalgia over a time long past envelops their minds but not so much that their surroundings become a blur to them, Giotto, having waited for a hopefully long enough time, in order to cause no offense, steps into the sand near him without any care in the itchiness, and moves to sit next to the raven, carefully.

Turning to see this, Cozart follows, but in a more casual manner, since unlike the other, he has less to worry about when it comes to this former Vongola boss.

The three continue to say nothing as they watch the sea, their minds more or less empty after having been drowned in work, tons and tons of work, and not all at their own free will. Being of such high ranks within crafty organizations has left them with a sense of dread, and each day must they hide this to prevent a scandal.

For once they are free.

Soon, do red eyes once again look away from the scene and down at the little box safely cradled within two strong hands. With an unwavering smile, does Cozart look back up at the side of his younger friend's face, and speaks.

"Are you not going to open that?"

Giotto remains still, hiding any reaction as - after a few moments - Ricardo's eyes gaze down at the palm-sized object. As if carefully examining the gift's outer shell, Ricardo makes no immediate move after, leading Cozart to worry he maybe assuming it's a bomb; however, his fair understanding in the other's thinking pattern allows him to know that this is not possible.

In one smooth motion, does Ricardo remove the tight lid, and inside, whatever it is that has been given to him, causes his eyes to widen; _an expression_.

However, this look of shock fades nearly as quickly as it appeared, leaving Cozart half disappointed, knowing that it is a sight possibly more rare than a blue moon. Giotto, meanwhile, shows no interest even though any man with his thoughts or feelings right now would be shaking. He is rather terrified of a rejection, despite looking calm on the outside.

Closing the box back, Ricardo looks up before looking to his right, where he is met with happy orange eyes. As Cozart wishes so badly deep down to know what his kind-hearted friend has bought for this occasion, especially when choosing this man something is a rather hard task, Ricardo's lips part as if to form words, but are cut off by are much more caring voice.

"You're welcome."

As stoic as the raven-haired appears, Giotto is proud to see noticeable delight in those often-proclaimed scary eyes. With Cozart resisting the urge to act childishly, the three soon resume their watching of the sea, and continue doing so for much of the day's remaining hours.

Never do they care, about the people watching them.

As long as they have each other, they will never be lonely, and will always be loved.

The latter is even stated on the small card and necklace, laced to a ring with beautiful words inscribed on it.

_'My Precious'_

 

 


End file.
